The present invention relates to an installation structure of a movable guide rail in which a webbing for restricting an occupant is mounted at the end in a seat belt device.
A seat belt device protects an occupant by restricting the occupant by a webbing at an emergency time. However, the webbing for restricting an occupant generally has a very low mounting rate due to a complicated construction. Thus, various seat belt devices which can automatically mount a webbing on an occupant's body after the occupant sits on a seat have been heretofore proposed. One of the conventional seat belt devices mounts a guide rail on an automotive body, and slidably moves a slider at which the end of a webbing is mounted along the guide rail to thus automatically mount and dismount the webbing on an occupant by detachably contacting the webbing on the occupant sitting on a seat. This conventional example will be described in detail with respect to FIGS. 3 and 4. As shown in FIG. 3, a guide rail 1 is installed not only on a roof side 2 but also over a front pillar 3 and a center pillar 4. A slider 5 is held at one end in the guide rail 1 to allow the slider 5 to be movable. One end of a webbing 6 mounted at the slider 5 as the end in a compartment of a vehicle is wound in a winding unit 7 mounted on a floor in the compartment. The other end of the webbing 6 as the end out of the compartment is mounted on the slider 5. The slider 5 is automatically slidably moved. The slider 5 is automatically moved by a drive tape 8 contained in the guide rail 1. The drive tape 8 is reciprocated by a tape drive unit 9.
The guide rail shown in FIG. 3 will be illustrated in the cross section taken along the line IV--IV in FIG. 5 and will be described in more detail. The guide rail 1 is molded by an extrusion molding, and fastened by bolt and nut 13 to a roof side opening flange 12. The flange 12 designates an edge formed by bonding a roof side outer panel 12A and a roof side inner panel 12B for forming the roof side 2. A ceiling member 14 is provided at the guide rail 1 inside the compartment, and a roof side garnish 15 covers the edge of the member 14 and the guide rail 1. The inner end of the slider 5 in the guide rail 1 is formed in T shape, and a T-shaped slot 16 is formed in the guide rail 1 to hold the T-shaped end. A drive tape slot 17 for reciprocating the tape 8 is further formed in the guide rail 1, and the tape 8 is contained in the slot 17. A shoulder anchor plate 18 is engaged by an anchor bolt 19 with the other end of the slider 5, and the webbing 6 is mounted on the anchor plate 18. A shoulder anchor cover 20 is provided to cover the periphery of the anchor plate 18. The end of the flange 12 is covered by an opening trim 21 made of resin.
In this conventional art as described above, the webbing 6 mounted on the slider 5 might contact the face of an occupant 22 when the slider 5 passes the roof side (FIG. 4). This is bacause the slider 5 and the webbing 6 of the portion mounted at the slider 5 are disposed inside the compartment.